Paper Hearts
by lewdness
Summary: It was the only heart Axel had to give. [AxelRoxas][Oneshot]


_Fic exchange for Tricks. :D_

This fic is due to my mind being stupid. Well that and the fact I found this absolutely hideous Valentine I made for this kid I liked when I was 9. And that I asked for a prompt. And that I said I'd write it. This probably isn't what you wanted, but my brain is retarded. ;;

-

"Morning," Axel greeted every single morning, as he had twenty-one mornings previous to this. It was almost reflex now, though the habit had become less of a mechanic response and more of the warm greeting that made Roxas' not-heart ache. And every morning, Roxas would nod- one short nod that made Axel's half-smirk widen just a little as he brushed past and touched his hands just briefly before leaving.

He was torn between hating that touch and yet was unable to deny that it was _there_ and it made his stomach twist just a little; it was the closest to feeling that he'd had yet.

-

"What the hell?" was all that Roxas could manage to say as he teleported into Axel's room, finding glitter on the ground in a thin sheet. Avoiding it as best as he could, he raised an eyebrow at Axel, watching the redhead pick something up and shake it off, grinning like an idiot. "What are you _doing_."

Standing up in the lanky, graceful way that Axel managed to do everything, he swaggered forward and wrapped an arm around Roxas' slender shoulders, waving the glittery mass in front of Roxas' face. "I made you something," he said brightly, kissing Roxas' cheek and pulling the object away before Roxas could swipe at it. "But you don't get to know what it is until you ask me ni-ce-ly."

_You have got to be kidding me_. Roxas resisted the urge to just cover his face with his hands as Axel drew out the syllables in the word. "Is this your Secret Project? The one Demyx has been batshit insane about discovering?" He squinted and shrugged the arm off, hands propped up on his hips. He was curious about it- Axel had been annoyingly secretive and sneaky lately and Demyx had been bothering him nonstop to figure out what Axel's 'project' was. That, and if his lips got anywhere near his cheek again, he was going to knee Axel in the balls and leave. "I'm not helping you clean this up."

"You wound me, Roxie, really you do. But was I asking for help?" Axel put the object behind his back and kicked the glitter at Roxas, just to see him cringe and try to shake it off the front of his coat and his boots. "Come on, at least guess what it is if you're gonna be a pain about it."

A little annoyed, Roxas crossed his arms and frowned. "Axel, I don't know. I've got a mission in ten minutes; I just came to see what was so important you vanished off the face of our world." His frown deepened just a little as Axel's teasing smile faded, leaving him with the careful, blank face that he had grown to dislike. Honestly, did the other Nobody think he was incompetent? He could handle himself- he'd done it multiple times before this. "It's an easy scouting mission. I'll be back in an hour."

"Don't die, yeah?" Axel teased, just to see bright blue eyes light up with indignation and pretty features draw into a frown. "So, what, should I just leave it for a surprise tonight?"

Jaw tightening a little at the presumptuous nature of the redhead (but really, he knew that Axel was like that so he was never surprised anymore), Roxas crossed his arms and glared up. "Who says you're crawling into my bed tonight? Maybe I want to sleep alone." Axel grinned at that, bending down and tapping Roxas' nose with one glittery finger, just to see him huff out an annoyed noise. "I'm serious."

Nodding, Axel motioned the boy closer and took one of Roxas' hands, opening it so his palm was facing up. "Tell me," he started with a small curl of his lips. Carefully, he placed the glittery thing in Roxas' hands, watching as blue eyes lit up with realization and a little bit of what looked like fear. "Can you love me now?" he asked, his voice low and mocking, but the question was there, lingering and dangerous in the air.

Of their own accord, Roxas' fingers closed around the paper heart, sticky with glitter and whatever else Axel had put on it. A tiny piece of him gave a twinge of betrayal; they had promised not to talk about that- _promised_ that they would leave it alone, that they would keep silent about it. "You promised," he hissed, glaring up at Axel. "Damn you."

Thrusting the heart back at Axel, Roxas summoned a portal and stalked into it, his empty chest hurting oddly when he realized that Axel didn't follow like he half expected that he would. _Bastard_. He couldn't just do that and expect Roxas to- to- Well, what did he expect, anyway? Did he expect a declaration of love, of undying devotion, and for him to swoon into his arms? "Bastard," he muttered, exiting the portal and refusing to think of it anymore.

The Heartless didn't stand a chance as he killed hoards of them in an attempt to take his mind off of it.

-

Eight days later found Roxas slipping into Axel's room, mouth twisting down when he realized that the glitter was still on the floor. There was a lump in the bed, blankets twisted around it, and a long, pale leg hanging off the edge of the bed. Scowling, Roxas tried to shake the shiny dust off of his socks and huffed when he realized that it wasn't going to come off easily. Putting aside pride for a bit, he moved through the glitter and shoved Axel's foot out of the way, jerking up the blanket and elbowing the idiot so he was on his half of the bed and there was room for the blond.

It was payback, Roxas tried to rationalize, shifting a little and hearing a snore from the redhead. Axel had done the same thing multiple times, so this was payback. After all, his bed wasn't just some kind of-

He made a startled noise when Axel shifted, rolling over and practically smothering him with a mess of lanky limbs and bony joints. "_Get off_," he gritted out through a mouthful of red hair, shoving at the body with irritation.

"I would," Axel mumbled in a voice thick with sleep. He shifted a little more and pulled Roxas close, nose burying in the boy's neck, freezing cold in comparison to the rest of his body. "But you've been gone for the last week."

Refusing to flush at the implication, Roxas simply circled his arms around Axel's shoulders and tried to leech all the heat he could. "My room got cold," he said finally, as explanation for that night. Axel only hummed a response into his throat, eyelashes brushing against his skin as he moved. "Go to sleep, jerk."

-

The next morning, Axel woke to a sight that made him blink and smile a little wickedly. Roxas had left the bed in favor of sweeping up some of the glitter; he was on his knees, brushing little piles of it into his hand and the redhead could almost see the scowl on his face as he worked. He took just another minute to appreciate the view before sliding out of bed quickly and circling his arms around Roxas' waist, just before he could turn around from when he had pushed to his feet to dispose of the glitter. "Morning," he said with amusement, bumping his hips against Roxas' backside and laughing quietly when the glitter dropped to the floor. "Cleaning up my mess, gorgeous?"

"I'm going to kill you," Roxas hissed, elbowing the man and shaking his hands to try and get rid of the mess of glitter. Axel ignored it, pressing kisses to the slope of his throat, fingers working at the hem of his shirt, pulling it free from where it was haphazardly tucked into his pants and then splaying his fingers on newly bared flesh. "_Dead_."

Purring his amusement against Roxas' throat, Axel slid one hand down, palming between Roxas' legs with slow, teasing movements as he focused on one of the sensitive parts on the blond's throat. "Too late, Rox." He laughed dryly, pushing his hips against Roxas' ass.

Lips turned down in a scowl, Roxas turned around in his grasp, looking up and bringing his hands to hold Axel's face. His glitter-covered fingers left bright blue and red streaks across VIII's high cheekbones, emphasizing his eyes; he was annoyed to note that Axel didn't look quite as ridiculous as he thought that he would. Bending at the waist Axel kissed him hard, his long fingers sliding down to his thighs and picking him up; Roxas' legs wrapped around his waist until he was slightly taller. "You look stupid," Roxas muttered, combing his fingers through bright red hair, glitter sprinkling through it. VIII didn't look worried at all, eyes bright and that mocking smirk on his lips. "Ass."

Humming quietly, Axel turned them around and pinned Roxas to a wall, grinding hard against him and swallowing the quiet noise with a kiss. It took only a few moments, and (with some rather talented maneuvering, Axel thought) Roxas' pants were on the ground, Axel's own pooled at his ankles, and through more fancy maneuvering he had one finger in the blond. "Ass?" Axel breathed against the boy's collarbone, sliding his lips over to his shoulder and biting down gently. "Quite the dirty mouth on you, Blondie."

"Kill you," Roxas rasped, torn between grinding against Axel to try and get some kind of friction, or push back somehow to take his finger in deeper to find that one spot. "Re-kill you. Whatever." He arched his back and shuddered as the finger ghosted over the spot and then withdrew, leaving him aching and empty.

"You're so mouthy, Rox." Axel let the blond down, pulling away and taking the few steps to the bedside table to grab the lube from the bottom drawer. He still had glitter smeared on his cheeks, vaguely itchy but not enough for him to be distracted from the flushed, bright-eyed blond. "C'mere."

Glaring at the blatant order, Roxas didn't and simply reached out, grabbing Axel by the silver dangling bits of his coat and dragging him over. Without a word, Axel slid to his knees, nudging Roxas' legs apart and brushing his hand across the boy's erection. From that point on it was near silence, filled only by the soft, wet noise as Axel wrapped his lips around Roxas' cock, to the quiet hitch of a breath from the blond as Axel stretched him out. Letting it slip from his mouth, the redhead stood up again, wiping his lips and shedding his coat, pushing off Roxas' a moment later so they were both naked.

There was no love there, but there was a semblance of affection from the way Roxas tangled his fingers in Axel's hair, to the way Axel pressed soft kisses to the boy's throat, muffling a groan when Roxas came, back arching. A few more thrusts and he curled his fingers into pale skin, almost inaudible as he shuddered, hips jerking and finally settling as they caught their breath.

"You got glitter on me," Roxas said tiredly, breath hitching as Axel slid out of him and pulled away, their skin tacky with sweat and come. It was no surprise that the redhead looked utterly unabashed, dragging his hand through his hair and shrugging. "Shower."

Touching his cheek, Axel grinned wryly when it came away streaked with glitter. Following the boy into the shower, he kicked their clothes into a corner and grimaced slightly as glitter settled on them. Roxas was probably going to kill him.

-

Three weeks after he had given the heart to Roxas, he had found it again. Half asleep and lethargic after (rather fantastic, if Axel did say so himself, his lower-body aching pleasantly from Roxas' turn at dominance) sex with Roxas still in the bathroom, he had curled up under the covers, one arm sliding under a pillow and hitting something rough. Curious, he pushed himself up and withdrew the object, eyes widening just a little when he realized what it was. A scant second later, Roxas exited the bathroom, hair flat with wetness, freezing in the doorway when he saw the object that Axel held.

"So what does this mean?" Axel asked carefully, tucking it back under the pillow, relieved when Roxas didn't bolt. Instead, the boy moved forward and halted just before the bed, his boxers hanging off slender, bony hips, cheeks still flushed from the heat of the shower, and Axel could see a bite mark on his shoulder. "Roxas."

"It's as close as I'll get," Roxas said noncommittally, crawling into bed and laying flat on his back. Green eyes watching him carefully, Axel propped himself up on the teen's chest, his arms folded and chin resting on top of his forearms. "Maybe."

_It means maybe_, his mind echoed, and Axel grinned wickedly. Maybe he could work with. Maybe was much better than he expected. "Maybe's good."

-

A-Also omg. Go check my profile thing for a link to a story that the amazing Fire Kitten did for me. I'm still kind of incoherent and wibbly, but dude, fic for my fics. It's based off of some of my RikuRokus but dude, she does it so well. X.x Thank you so much, dear. So, so much.

And finally, uhm, if you read this, please leave a review. Especially those of you who have my fics on alert; please drop a review once in a while? I like to talk to you guys! So yeah, if you fav+ or even if you just read, please review? Makes my daaaay.


End file.
